An electrical socket, also known as a power outlet or a switch socket, includes at least one socket opening for receiving an electrical plug having a plurality of contact blades.
However, when the electrical socket and the electrical plug are mated in use, the electrical plug can detach easily from the electrical socket, which may affect normal use of electrical equipment, shutting off power and causing damage to the electrical equipment or a safety accident.